The world ends with everyone and no one
by Oblivionus
Summary: Neku disappeared Shiki's life shatters what happened to Neku? M for blood, gore, lemon, and language. Forgive me but I've got major writers block please send any ideas ya got.
1. Chapter 1

"SLUT!"

"SKANK!"

"WHORE!"

"TRAMP!"

All these words pierced Shiki's heart, she could still take everything until finally someone said.

"Neku only pities you because you're weak, needed help, and you were about to die. That's why he's always with you. You're a useless whore who can't fight!"

That's when she broke down crying her eyes out saying to herself, "Neku save m-m-me, where'd you go? You left and everyone started calling me names, why why'd you leave?" She said in-between sobs. Shiki's life fell apart when Neku disappeared 2 months ago. Without a word, note, text, or call. He just went poof and vanished.

"Neku won't save you he finds you too useless. You don't deserve to live, nowhere near Neku!" A man said with a knife in his hand, then brought the knife up and started to swing it down. Before hitting her halfway through the swing, what Shiki saw next shocked, surprised, and relieved her. For what happened was a familular pin power she knew so well. A huge ice tower shot up from the ground, she knew it so well because it was her beloved Neku's favorite pin. Next she saw the person she needed and wanted to see, the one who never let her frown, cry, or be anything but happy. Even though he was an asshole at times Neku stood in front of her and said, "If you ever attack Shiki again, I promise you I won't miss." With that her attacker ran away screaming. "I'm sorry I left, I wish I didn't have to. Shiki we can now use pins without battling the Noise." Finally seeing the love of her life, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME MY LIFE FELL APART WITHOUT YOU!? YOU LEFT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A BYE OR I'LL BE BACK SOON!" She started hitting him, while still crying her heart out until her tears turned to blood. "Stop I didn't want to, In fact Shiki being gone without you made me realise how much I needed you. Being without you made me see that I was in love with you the whole time." After he said that she stopped crying, since niether one of them confessed thier feelings yet she was surprised. "Wh-what r-r-really?" She asked, "Yes Shiki I needed you the whole time, you were the only thing I ever needed. I love you Shiki." Saying this, he wiped her face and smiled at her. "Neku, thank you but what happened to you?" She asked. "I'll tell you later, let's get you cleaned up." After that Neku gave Shiki the best kiss of her life, picked her up bridal-style, and used the Big Bang pin to take her home...

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shiki POV: **I sat on my bed and watched him take off his shirt and put it in the wash. Then I finally saw his upper body, his toned chest, beautiful biceps, toned arms, forearms, and I never knew he had an eight pack. It seemed so unreal, then I found myself gawking at him, shit I was drooling. Luckily he didn't notice me and then I finally asked,

"Well, what happened why'd you leave. Can you tell me now?" He sighed then sat next to me on the bed.

"Yea, I owe it to you why I "'left'" once again I'm sorry about that." He said, I grabbed him and said,

"Yes you do Neku, and it's okay just tell me before you leave again okay?" He smiled and held me.

"Yea and okay. Anyways I never left I was abducted. Out of nowhere a hooded guy appeared, and I tried to call you but he broke my phone." He took a breath then continued, He knocked me out then threw me in a cage. A few days later I woke up, I tried using my strongest pin, the one you gave me, but it didn't work nothing did. I was fed at the same hour every day for a month, then the man came back I asked him where I was and what he did with you. He lied to me and said he killed you, that's when I realized I was in love with you, because I went insane and lashed at the cage. He let me out to fight many people for 2 weeks and a half. That's when I unlocked the powers of the Big Bang pin it had 2 powers, the 1st it turned into a giant sword made of ice and the 2nd well you know that one. Using it I chopped the man's head off and fought my way to you." He said finishing, I couldn't believe it I wouldn't have thought he was abducted.

I clutched him and held him harder, as if he was about to disappear. "I missed you Neku. But don't ever leave again!" Now I was in his lap, clutching him never letting go.

"Don't worry, never ever again." He said then kissed me.

"Dammit Neku what's in your pocket it's stabbing me." I said rubbing my leg. He stood up and took out a pin with a few spikes.

"Don't worry about it Shiki, It'll come later on kay kay?" He said, then picked me up then gently laid me down on the bed. I couldn't take it I grabbed his chest and licked his abs.

"You okay Shiki?" He asked, shocked I put my bare feet on his chest and pushed.

"Sorry I couldn't help it, I just never noticed your abs and couldn't help myself. Don't be mad please." I said blushing, face as red as a cherry.

"It's okay, honestly I don't care babygirl." He said smiling, getting up walking back to the pin. "You see Shiki this pin is the most powerful pin in the universe. It's easy to get to since it's on a ring band." He said, picking it up and walking back to me. "It's also the most beautiful, but that's not important." He kneeled in front of me and asked, "Shiki will you give me the honor and pleasure of marrying me?"

I blushed at that question, I couldn't believe it the man of my life the love of my life, proposing to me. I didn't know what to think but I just said, "YES YES YES YES OH MY GOD YESSSSSSSSS!" He got up and kissed me, deep, passionate, and lovingly. Halfway through he licked my lip asking for entrance, I gladly let him explore my mouth with his tounge. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled us both onto the bed, still not breaking the kiss he unzipped my jacket and threw it to the wall. I broke the kiss to take off my shirt, now in my bra, skirt, panties, and kneesocks. I stared at him, ever since the reaper's game for us ended he became more open and caring but still serious.

**To be continued...**

**CLIFFHANGER lemon in next chapter also after that,**

**Beat and Rhyme show up also since I love the game,**

**I'm gonna basically do Reaper's Game 2.**

**Also forgive me I just started playing it but I love Neku,**

**Joshua's kinda lame, Beat's awesome, Rhyme is the most innocent,**

**and Shiki is so innocent it's sexy.**


	3. An

Sorry guys I know you're probs pissed at my laziness, I just have writer's block the size of karma's ass and ego (Imagine 83 Earths). However I'm thinking of 3 different other fanfics I'll post a poll for which I should start first.


End file.
